everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Harense Lapin
Harense Lapin is a 2015 introduced all around character attending Ever After High. He is the transgender son of the Hare from the fable The Tortoise and the Hare written by Aesop, but then changed and retold by La Fontaine. He sides with the royals, believing that he will still be a winner even after being beaten by the next tortoise. Character Personality Despite the personality of his competitive and prideful father, Harense is confident, but not to the point of pride. He loves to race, and in his opinion it doesnt matter if he wins or loses. Because of this, he has no problem with his destiny of losing to a tortoise. He basically believes that anyone can be a winner if they try their hardest to succeed. He is openly transgender, preferred to be referred to as a boy and uses he/his pronouns. He is a supporter of LGBT, deciding not to stick around those who are trans and/or homophobic. Harense is modest and doesnt brag about his abilities and his speed. Often, he lets others who arent really capeable of winning; ''win. ''This sets his father off, but Harense doesnt care. Though, Harense can be under pressure easily. When pressured by peers on the track feild, he often trips over his own feet like a fairy fail and becomes a nervous wreck. He tries not to get into a bet or a fight with anyone, since he hates to be involved in stuff like that. He thinks its a waste of his free time and if he does, he lets the other person win anyways. He is usually found at the gym or outside of school campus, jogging on the track field. He hates when people call him a rabbit, since he states there is a difference between rabbits and hares. Despite being good at running, Harense can be a bit awkward; especially around other boys. They all know of his transition, and he is often treated lower than them by everyone. He has astraphobia, which is the fear of thunderstorms. He cant even look out the window while its a stormy day since he is so paranoid of being struck by lightning. Appearance Harense is pretty tall, standing at around 5'11'. He is a bit curvy, due to being born female. He has fluffy strawberry blonde hair and illuminescent amber eyes. He is very tan. He has a pair of hare ears and a hare's tail. He also has noticeable bucked teeth between his lips. Fable- The Tortoise and the Hare Summary There once was a speedy hare who bragged about how fast he could run. Tired of hearing him boast, Slow and Steady, the tortoise, challenged him to a race. All the animals in the forest gathered to watch. Hare ran down the road for a while and then and paused to rest. He looked back at Slow and Steady and cried out, "How do you expect to win this race when you are walking along at your slow, slow pace?" Hare stretched himself out alongside the road and fell asleep, thinking, "There is plenty of time to relax." Slow and Steady walked and walked. He never, ever stopped until he came to the finish line. The animals who were watching cheered so loudly for Tortoise, they woke up Hare. Hare stretched and yawned and began to run again, but it was too late. Tortoise was over the line. After that, Hare always reminded himself, "Don't brag about your lightning pace, for Slow and Steady won the race!" How does Harense come into it? The hare ended up having an affair with a doe (female hare/rabbit) and they had a litter of 14 kits, one of them being Harense. ''With magic of Ever After, they were turned human and will stay that way until destiny calls. '' Relationships Family Harense is the son of the Hare and his mate, and lives in a family of 20. Sure, you would think that is a fairy big family, but for Harense and his bunch it seems so little. His pet name in the family is Leveret, not to be confused with his identical sister Leveretta. His parents and siblings accept him for his gender identity, which he is grateful for. Harense also has a very distant relative that is a dozen times removed and added, named Elliott A. Cottontail Father - The Hare Harense doesnt really agree with his father's views. The hare always convinces his son that being prideful is the way to go, and to strut his cottontail. Harense is modest, so he disagrees, creating a feud between the two bucks. Harense has seen how his father often gets into fights with their neighbors, The Tortoise Family, and wishes not to be enemies with them. Mother- Mrs. Hare Harense doesnt really speak much about his mother, but it is assumed that they have a neutral relationship. The Hare is always heard talking about Mrs Hare, often saying that she is 'out picking berries'. Siblings Harense has about 4 brothers and 8 sisters all from the same litter. He has an almost identical sister named Leveretta. Harense is honestly intimidated by his sister, and often gets out of her way. Friends Harense's BFFA is Larry Esel, who is also transgender. They hang out and talk transboy-to-transboy stuff like binders, etc. Another pal that Harense is seen hanging around from time to time is Muffy Muffington, and when he stops by her bakery, she bakes him carrot muffins though he tries not to eat too much due to track. Tortishia Minevra is Harense's other BFFA, and Story buddy. He is destined to lose to her in a race, and he doesnt mind that at all. In fact, he's trying to train her to run faster and try to get her to socialize with other students. Romance Harense is homoromantic and asexual, meaning he is romantically attracted to boys but not sexually attracted to anything. He has once had a crush on a Charming, but he doesnt like to talk about it. Pet During animal calling practice in the Enchanted forest, Harense had summoned a Peregrine falcon that he named Adrastos Thoughts on the Canon Cast Harense is pretty neutral towards the cast, but doesnt hang out with them. Apple White Harense isn't quite sure how he feels about Apple, since he's really never had a full conversation with her or had even said hello to her. Apple is often busy with her Princess schedule, so Harense doesnt stand a chance to be able to talk to her. Raven Queen Harense pretty much likes Raven, and is seen talking to her in the halls from time-to-time. He wouldnt call her his BFFA, but she is an aqquaintance. Outfits Notes *Harense's name is a pun off the name Terence, but Harense is also a name! It means 'swift and fast' alluding to that the hare paces fast. *Lapin is another word for rabbit/hare Trivia *Harense's theme song would be On My Way by Phil Collins *Harense loves to play chess when he isnt in the mood for running *He dyes his hair a lot *He is outdoorsy, but not when its thundering; he can do rain, though. Category:Transgender Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Rabbits Category:The Tortoise and the Hare Category:Mishachu Tubby's rabbit collection